smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brainy Smurf (Hero Stories)
"And as Papa Smurf always says..." Stephen "Brainy" Smurf is a Smurf character that is part of the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. Background Information He is one of Papa Smurf's many adopted sons that were brought to the village on the night of a blue moon, but unlike his peers, he couldn't see anything around him very clearly and was always bumping into things. As he grew older, his vision didn't improve at all and it required him to always wear a set of glasses so that he could properly see. After acquiring a set of glasses, he spent most of his time reading books. When he became an adult, he became one of the most self-centered of the Smurfs (even more so than Vanity), and annoys almost everyone, even Papa Smurf. He is always showing off, claiming that he knows everything, even though the only things he knows are about himself. He has even claimed that he was his own favorite subject. Despite this, he is well-liked whenever he is not being a bossy know-it-all. His house is full of stacks of books that were all written by himself; the books are either manuals, encyclopedias, or - probably his favorites - Quotations Of Brainy Smurf, a series he continuously references throughout the cartoon show. He vies for someone to read them, but everyone - even the nicest individuals - turns them down or simply pretends to like them in order not to hurt his feelings. He proclaims to be the village intellectual who is not afraid to share his "wisdom" with his fellow Smurfs, even though it usually results in him being thrown out of the village or being whacked on the head with a mallet. During the time that he and his fellow Smurfs were young Smurflings, he witnessed his fellow Smurfling, Hero, almost kill Jokey, due to being called a power mad freak, and he beat him within an inch of his life. After Papa Smurf exiled him, Brainy, in his own opinion, found it best if Hero never returned to the village, for it would suit every Smurf, bar those Smurfs who really cared about him. Eventually, as they became adult Smurfs, Brainy witnessed the return of Hero, after Hawkeye was captured by the evil wizard, Gargamel, for the formula for the Philosopher's Stone. A few months after the rescue, he meets the first female Smurf, Smurfette, who was originally a raven-haired harlot created by Gargamel to lure all the Smurfs to him. But he, like his fellow Smurfs, didn't really care about her. After Papa Smurf performed the True Blue Spell on her, she became the object of love and affection for the entire village. He then meets another Smurfette, named Wonder, who was created when Hero used the Mirror of Opposition to create her. At some point in the series, he finds a powerful ancient relic, simply known as a Vril Device and he uses it to swap bodies with Hero, due to remembering the time he had super strength and he wanted to experience it again. 5 years after Hero and Wonder got married; Wonder was kidnapped by the Naughties Vexy and was now in Gargamel's clutches. Papa Smurf had originally chosen him, along with Hefty and Fergus to be part of his specially selected team for the rescue mission, but due to an accident, Clumsy, Grouchy and Vanity went in their place. Over the course of the following years, he became an Uncle Smurf again when the daughter of Hero and Wonder was born and later he eventually met his Mirror of Opposition-created counterpart, Athena Smurfette, and they were eventually married on the day designated as Marriage Day. Years following the wedding, he finally became a Papa Smurf when his wife gave birth to their son. He continued to watch his growth and development into an independent adult Smurf. Many years into the future, he was one of the last 4 surviving Smurfs of Hero's generation, after the year which was to be known as "The Year Of Death". Personality He is the most self-centered of the Smurfs (even more than Vanity), and annoys almost everyone with his long speeches. His house is full of books that were all written by him. They are either manuals, encyclopedias or his favorite "Quotations of Brainy Smurf" books. His most despised day of the year, along with Grouchy, is April Smurf's Day, as he bears the brunt of many jokes and pranks from his fellow Smurfs. He tends to have a minor wicked side, which reveals itself when he has a sudden urge to feel all powerful again and he used an ancient relic known as a Vril Device to swap bodies with Hero in order to obtain his powers. Role in the Village His self-proclaimed job is helping Papa Smurf in his lab, but at other times he is considered to be the village annoyance. At some point during his life, he became leader of the Smurf Village and went by the name of King Smurf. On most occasions, he can be seen with a clipboard and would count the supplies in the storehouse to make sure they have enough to last them through hard times. Unknown to the Smurfs, he is also a very talented dancer. Relationships *'Hero' is one of his many adopted brothers. Due to gaining special abilities, he thought it best he never return to the village when he was exiled by Papa Smurf, simply due to believing that he wasn't a "true Smurf" anymore. At a certain point in the series, Brainy actually swaps bodies with Hero, because he wanted to have his powers, he achieved this with an ancient device simply known as a Vril Device. *'Papa Smurf' is his adopted father and teacher in the ways of magic and alchemy, and is usually considered the source of Brainy's constant admiration and respect for his wisdom and intelligence. *'Mother Smurfette' is his adopted mother. Although at first he didn't seem to like the idea of a Smurfette taking over Papa Smurf's role as leader, he disregarded this belief and began to trust and respect her. *'Smurfette' is his love interest, though Smurfette personally can't stand being around him because of his behavior. During his reign as King Smurf, he offered her the position of queen, which she rejected since she had sided with the rebels. *'Wonder' is his adopted sister. Like Smurfette, she personally can't stand being around him because of his behavior. *'Clumsy' is considered his closest friend, despite the fact that he can't stand being around him most of the time due to his ineptitude. He did eventually begin to appreciate Clumsy when he lost his glasses in the Darkness Cavern and asked Clumsy to be his "eyes". *'Jokey' continually goes after Brainy with all his pranks. *'Athena' is his future wife, whom he met after her creation through the Mirror Of Opposition. *'Smarty' is his future son, who he has through his wife. Abilities He's considered to be very intelligent, though the application of that intelligence leaves something to be desired among his fellow Smurfs. As Papa Smurf's apprentice, he has some level of knowledge in sorcery and alchemy, though like everything else he does, he lacks discipline and proper control, often requiring Papa Smurf or some other Smurf to get him out of a situation that he gets himself and other Smurfs into. He is also good at lock-picking, not requiring a key and assistance from his fellow Smurfs to open said lock. Alternate Identities *'Hero Smurf', when he used the ancient Vril Device to swap bodies with Hero himself in order to gain his special powers. Appearance He wears a pair of glasses with round frames along with the standard white Smurf hat and pants. His physique as a Smurf is considered slim. Stage Performance(s) For his role of Doc in the production "Smurfette and the Seven Smurfs", he wears a light brown Smurf hat and pants, his trademark glasses, and an orange jacket. As King Smurf During his reign as King Smurf, he wore a gold-colored Smurf suit along with a crown and a royal robe. He also carried a mushroom-topped scepter. Smurf of Christmas Present His likeliness is used as the Smurf of Christmas Present from the Christmas Spirit Spell, the only difference in his appearance is that he wears a green wreath with several candles on his head and a long green woolly jacket with several white woolly patches. Voice Actor(s) The desired voice actor would be Fred Armisen, who voiced the character in the 2011 Smurfs movie, its 2013 sequel, The Smurfs 2: The Video Game by Ubisoft, The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol and in The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow. Another suitable candidate would be Danny Pudi, who voices the character in the 2017 film, Smurfs: The Lost Village. Trivia *His birth name of Stephen is A Heroic Smurf's way of tribute to the late Professor, Stephen Hawking. *His Zodiac sign is Sagittarius, as his birthday is December 4, the same as his voice actor, Fred Armisen. *Permission was given by Numbuh 404 to use her old profile image of the character. Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Gag characters Category:Intellectuals Category:Nasally voices Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Characters with glasses Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Married characters Category:Fathers Category:Hero's generation Smurfs Category:Publication Category:Constant talkers Category:Bookworms Category:Nature worshipers Category:Brainy's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Apprentices